fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaotix Detective Agency
The Chaotix Detective Agency are a group of heroes from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The group consists of Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee and Espio the Chameleon, all of whom were originally brought together by chance during one of the mad scientist Dr. Eggman's world domination schemes. Following that event, Vector, Espio and Charmy joined forces and went into business for themselves as detectives-for-hire. While the Chaotix have earned themselves a generally positive reputation, they are in near-constant debt due to Vector regularly consulting clients free of charge. History Formation (Knuckles' Chaotix) After a mysterious island arises fom the southern sea, Dr. Eggman establishes a new base of operations there where he carries out research on the mystical rings discovered there. While Eggman carries out his experiments, Carnival Island attracts some uninvited guests in the form of Knuckles the Echidna and four newcomers: Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Mighty the Armadillo and Charmy Bee. While each have come to the island for different reasons, they soon fall victim to Dr. Eggman's traps and must work together to escape confinement. After Knuckles frees the others from Eggman's Combi-Confiner, they agree to help him put a stop to Dr. Eggman's scheme. After fighting their way through hordes of Badniks and recovering the Chaos Rings, the Chaotix confront Eggman and his deadliest robot, Metal Sonic. The heroes soundly defeat Eggman and shut down his operation on the island, after which Mighty continues travelling the world on his own and Knuckles returns to his home on Angel Island. Vector, Espio and Charmy each feel that they worked well together and decide to open their own business: the Chaotix Detective Agency. The Mysterious Client (Sonic Heroes) After a lengthy period of going without work, the Chaotix suddenly receive a mysterious package. Within the parcel is a radio tranceiver through which a distorted voice states that he will pay handsomely for the Chaotix' detective services. Never turning down paying work, the team take up the assignment. The Chaotix' mystery client puts the trio through a number of odd, seemingly senseless tasks to test their skills. These tasks bring the team into conflict with the Eggman Empire's legions of Badniks, which the group must contend with. After reaching Dr. Eggman's Bullet Canyon base, the Chaotix battle the doctor's Egg Albatross gunship, only to discover that it was being operated by a robot duplicate of Eggman. Later, the Chaotix infiltrate the Egg Fleet and learn that their client is being held captive aboard Eggman's flagship. They succeed in penetrating the Final Fortress' defences and find the client, who turns out to be none other than Dr. Eggman himself! Eggman assures the Chaotix that he's not tricking them and that he had been locked up by his own treacherous creation Metal Sonic. The Chaotix subsequently teamed up with Team Sonic, Team Rose and Team Dark to stop Metal Sonic when he tried transforming into an unstoppable overlord. After Metal Sonic had been dealt with, the Chaotix Detective Agency sought to get their payment, only to chase after Dr. Eggman when the doctor tried running away from his promise. The Gerald Robotnik File (Shadow the Hedgehog) During the Black Arms invasion of Earth, the Chaotix were undertaking an investigation into Professor Gerald Robotnik, a brilliant scientist who was working for G.U.N. decades earlier. It is unclear who had hired the Chaotix to investigate this case, though it was most likely G.U.N. or the President of the United Federation. The Chaotix' investigation took them to the ruins of Prison Island, to one of Dr. Eggman's strongholds, and finally to the Space Colony ARK. While there, the Chaotix gained access to a video left behind by Robotnik which played all around the world and gave Shadow the determination to defeat the Black Arms once and for all. The Ifrit Incident (Sonic Rivals 2) The Chaotix Detective Agency was paid in advance by an unknown client to investigate the recent disappearances of Chao. Espio himself took to the field to tail Silver the Hedgehog, whose appearance coincided with the Chao's disappearances. However, Espio soon learned that though Silver was involved in the Chao disappearances, the hedgehog was only trying to keep the Chao safe so that Eggman Nega could not use them to make a monster named the Ifrit invincible. Espio thus worked together with Silver to stop Eggman Nega from releasing the Ifit into their world. After completing their mission though, Espio had to report to Vector that he had no evidence to show for his adventure, which was bad news because Vector had already used their payment to pay their rents. War Against Eggman (Sonic Forces) After Sonic the Hedgehog had fallen in battle to the masked menace known as Infinite, the Eggman Empire quickly spread its influence across the planet, dominating 99% of the world. During the ensuing war for control of the planet, the members of the Chaotix team became high-ranking members of the Resistance. While Vector, Espio and Charmy did their best to try and protect civilians and rally them into joining the fight, most of the population had lost hope. It was only after the Resistance sabotaged the Death Egg and helped Sonic escape from captivity that the people began to believe that Eggman could be defeated. After Eggman was defeated once again by Sonic, the Chaotix assisted with restoration efforts to repair the damage that Eggman had done to the world during his short reign. Policy The Chaotix Detective Agency is always ready at their client's service if the price is right. They never turn down work that pays, and will not cease their investigations until they finish them. However, the Chaotix are also one of high ethical standards, as they will, per Vector the Crocodile's standpoints, not get involved with anything dirty or illegal. Members Vector the Crocodile Vector is the leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency. A burly crocodile with a heart of gold, he has a rather easy-going manner, but is always ready to get tough when required to. He likes to keep fit and enjoys music, especially hard rock and hip-hop. Though he is supposed to be the "mature one" out of the three Chaotix members, Vector has a somewhat childish mindset. He doesn't like to get involved with the drudgeries of everyday life such as paying bills and keeping up with rent, and so he is regularly at odds with the landlord. Despite his work ethic and desire to strike it rich, Vector is also very kind and charitable, often taking on jobs free of charge. While commendable from a moral standpoint, this attitude has often led to the Chaotix struggling to make ends meet and keep their office open for business. In combat, Vector relies on his natural brawn to bring down his enemies. As well as his muscles and powerful crocodile jaws, he has learned to use sound as a weapon. His headphones are capable of sending out deafening, and even destructive sonic waves that can disable most foes, including making Eggman's robots fall apart. Espio the Chameleon Espio fits the title of "spy" more than "detective". He is, in fact, a crafty ninja warrior who uses his training and natural abilities as a chameleon to great effect in the Chaotix' investigations. Before joining the Chaotix Detective Agency, Espio was hot-headed and self-obsessed. Since undertaking ninjutsu training, he has become calmer and more disciplined. While he tends to be quiet and laid back most of the time, he is deadly serious when it comes to a fight, taking on a more militaristic stance. Truthfully, Espio relishes perilous situations, seeing them as opportunities to further hone his ninja skills. As a chameleon, Espio has the natural ability to alter his body's pigmentation. He has honed this ability to the point that he can render himself invisible by perfectly blending into his surrounds. He is also remarkably swift, though hardly able to keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog, though he is capable of sticking to surfaces and can run along walls and ceilings. In battle, Espio utilises a Tornado Attack where he spins around with cyclonic force, tearing through enemies with ease. He also uses his tongue as a whip to lash at enemies and even stun them. As a ninja, Espio is equipped with kunai and shuriken to throw at enemies. Charmy Bee Charmy Bee is the youngest of the Chaotix as well as the fastest. His speed and flying ability make him the team's tracker and occasional courier. Charmy is young, cheerful, and very much hyperactive. Being a child, he is rather scatterbrained and would rather play instead of work. Though he is usually lighthearted and joyful, Charmy is just as often loud and obnoxious, making him extremely annoying to some. As a bee, Charmy is a natural flyer and tends to spend most of his time airborne. He can fly at high speeds and can even keep up with the likes of Sonic for a short while. He acts as a tracker and scout for the Chaotix, but due to his young age and short attention span, he's not the best detective. He is also not particularly strong a fighter, although he does have a stinger which he uses to deliver painful and paralyzing jabs to his foes.Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Detective Agencies Category:Charitable Organizations Category:Superheroes